Elle est comme la foudre
by BluHair
Summary: C'est une journée banale à Magnolia. Jusqu'à l'arrivé d'une jeune fille du nom d'Inazuma. Elle est là dans le but de retrouver Luxus. On ne sait pas ce qu'il lui a fait, mais elle lui en veut énormément.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dans la ville de Magnolia, dans la guilde de Fairy Tail. Il y a beaucoup d'animation. Certains se battent, d'autres boivent. Mais il est vrai que la plus grande partie se bat.

L'un d'eux, Natsu, plutôt grand, les cheveux roses, des yeux vert, et un chat bleu au dessus de la tête, hurle comme un fou en courant à travers toute la guilde, ou plutôt, poursuivant un mage de la guilde. Grey, grand lui aussi, les cheveux et les yeux noirs, à moitié nu qui plus est, essai juste d'avoir la paix, mais rien à faire, Natsu veut se battre maintenant, tout de suite.

Le pauvre brun est complètement épuisé. Il rentre à peine d'une mission dangereuse et voudrait seulement qu'on le laisse se reposer.

-Bats toi enfoiré !

-Mais bon sang, fous moi la paix Natsu !

Ce dernier s'arrêta enfin de courir.

-T'es fatigués ? Demanda le chat bleu.

-Non, répondit Natsu, je sens une présence...

-Une présence ? Répéta le chat.

-Ouais...

Pendant ce temps là sur la plus haute colline de Magnolia, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds en pétards, attachés en bandeau, regarde la petite ville et sourit :

-Enfin... Souffla-t-elle. Magnolia...

Elle essuya les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front et soupira. Elle avait enfin atteint sa destination. Et, d'un pas assuré, elle descendit la colline en direction de la guilde Fairy Tail.

Elle était vêtue d'une manière assez singulière, elle était en jupe jaune et avait un t-shirt (qui lui arrivée au dessus du nombril) ,jaune lui aussi, légèrement décolté, elle avait une ceinture noire qui portait un emblème d'éclair et un bandeau violet qui portait le même emblème. Elle avait aux pieds des baskets assez volumineuses de la même couleur que la jupe et le t-shirt. Et un sac en bandoulière gris.

Le plus intriguant chez cette jeune fille, était ses cheveux, on avait l'impression qu'ils flottaient, comme soutenus par de l'électricité statique.

Certaines personnes se retournèrent sur son passage, d'autres, habituées à se genre d'énergumènes n'y prêtèrent même pas attention.

Elle arriva enfin devant la guilde. Elle y entra, étrangement, tous se turent. Personne ne bougea plus. Elle s'approcha au hasard de quelqu'un (ce quelqu'un était Grey) et lui demanda :

-Excusez moi, vous connaissez un Luxus ?

Grey fut tout d'abord étonné puis il répondit :

-Heu... Oui. Mais... Qui êtes vous ?

Elle ignora sa question .

-Ou est-il ?

-Il... N'est plus là, il a était expulsé de la guilde... Il y a de cela un mois.

La jeune fille lâcha un « _merde_ » presque inaudible et serra les poings. Grey reposa sa question espérant y obtenir une réponse :

-Qui êtes vous ?

Elle allait répondre quand une voix s'éleva dans l'assemblée :

-Inazuma ?

La concernée tressaillit en entendant son prénom.

-Grand père ?

Les mages s'écartèrent et le vieux maître de la guilde apparût devant la nouvelle venue.

-Tu es... Vivante ? Demanda-t-il en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux.

La voix du Maître tremblait. La blonde acquiesça d'un signe de tête, on ne pouvait déceler aucune émotion sur son visage.

-Où est Luxus ? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

Makarof, encore troublé resta quelques secondes sans rien dire puis répondit :

-Comme l'a dit Grey, ( il désigna le mage de glace) je l'ai expulsé, personne ne sait ou il est à présent. Mais, où étais tu pendant toutes ses années ?

-J'ai airé, dans l'espoir de retrouver celui qui m'avait fait tant de mal, ton petit fils, mon frère.

Pendant de longues minutes il n'y eut aucun bruit, puis...

-Bon, c'est quoi s'bordel là ? Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? S'exclama Natsu.

-Abrutit ! Cracha Grey. C'est pas bien compliqué !

-Oh que si ça l'est. Répliqua Inazuma en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Grand père, je dois te parler.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux autres membres de la guildes qui ne rataient pas une miette du spectacle.

-Seul à seul.

Ils allèrent s'enfermer dans le bureau du Maître de guilde, sous le regard curieux de l'assemblée de mages.

-Eh bien... Souffla une jeune femme en armure et à la chevelure rouge. Cette journée risque de ne pas être de tout repos.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**J'ai eu mon premier Review! Merci beaucoup Lord Celestin :D**_

**Chapitre 1 :**

-Voilas, tu sais tout.

Dit la jeune blonde dès qu'elle eut terminée sont récit. Elle était énervée, énervée de ne pas avoir retrouvée Luxus pour lui faire payer se qu'il lui avait fait.

-Il t'a réellement fait... ça ? Demanda Makarof un peu ailleurs.

Il semblait réfléchir, mais l'on pouvait lire dans son regard de l'incompréhension, de la rage et de la tristesse.

-Mais... Pourquoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien... Peut-être par jalousie. Répondit Inazuma en haussant les épaules. En tout cas, il a bien caché son jeu toute ses année... Vous avez vraiment crut que je m'était faite tuer par ce monstre qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une invention de sa part?

-Tu crois qu'ils se racontent quoi toi ? Demanda Natsu à la constellationniste.

-Si je le savais je te le dirait idiot... Répondit Lucy désespérée.

-Elle est un peu étrange cette fille. Dit Erza. Elle dégage la même aura que Luxus... Certes, ils sont frère et sœur... Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plus important encore...

Le quatuor resta pensif. Jusqu'au moment la une porte du bureau grinça. Une fois de plus le silence se fit dans la guilde. Inazuma ressortit du bureau accompagnée du Maître. Ce dernier monta sur le bar et s'éclaircit la voix.

-Mes enfants, je vous présentes le nouveau membre de cette guilde : Inazuma. Mirajane ! Apportes moi le tampon s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme au cheveux blanc s'exécuta et ramena le petit tampon dont le symbole était celui de Fairy Tail. Makarof colla le tampon sur le côté gauche du ventre d'Inazuma, le symbole prit une jolie tinte violette. Makarof continua :

-Tu es à présent un membre à par entière de Fairy Tail. J'espère que tu te plairas ici.

La foule resta muette un moment, puis vînt un applaudissement timide, qui fut suivit de sifflements et d'autres applaudissements.

-On aura l'occasion de la questionner comme ça ! Dit Natsu en souriant.

Il regarda la nouvelle membre et fut presque sûre de voir apparaître un sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il se demandait quel genre de magie elle utilisait... Était-ce une Dragon Slayer ? Non... Le vieux en aurait parlé... Il continua de réfléchir à sa question tandis que le reste de la guilde faisait la fête en l'honneur de la nouvelle mage. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser, elle restait assise au bar à répondre aux questions de Mirajane avec un air blasé. Puis, Inazuma se leva, salua la barmaid et quitta la guilde. Après quelques minutes, Natsu sortit lui aussi dans le but de la retrouver. Ce ne fut pas compliqué, elle était adossée au tronc du grand arbre se trouvant devant Fairy Tail et contemplait l'herbe. Il s'approcha et lui dit :

-Salut, Inazuma c'est ça ?

Elle se retourna et l'identifia de la tête aux pieds et retourna à sa contemplation.

« Pas très bavarde la nouvelle. » Pensa le mage de feu.

Il ne désespéra pas pour autant.

-Dis moi, t'es la petite fille du vieux non ?

-Finement observé. Répondit-elle d'un ton neutre. Et je suis aussi la sœur cadette de Luxus. Rajouta-t-elle avant que le garçon ne lui pose la question.

-Hm... Et c'est quoi ta magie ?

Elle ne répondit pas, et se contenta juste de soupirer. Apparemment, elle voulait qu'il lui fiche la paix. Natsu s'assit à ses côtés. Si c'était bel et bien la sœur de Luxus, elle ne lui ressemblait pas. En tout cas, pas moralement. Elle avait effectivement la même couleur de cheveux mais pas la même couleur des yeux, ce de la blonde était d'un beau bleu azure. De plus, le mage de l'électricité était vantard et ne cessait de parler. Inazuma restait muette et, n'avait pas l'air narcissique comme son frère.

-Pourquoi veux tu trouver Luxus ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pour me venger de ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Répondit-elle d'une voix sombre.

Natsu allait lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, mais elle le devança.

-Je ne te dirait rien de plus. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je voudrais être seule.

Et sur ces mots elle se leva et se dirigea vers FairyHills. Makarof lui avait proposé de loger chez lui, mais elle avait refusée. Elle avait sûrement ses raisons, son grand père n'avait pas insisté.

Le lendemain, Inazuma se réveilla tranquillement dans le dortoir qu'on lui avait attribué la veille. Ce n'était pas très grand, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse y ranger ses vêtements et les quelques livres qu'elle avait toujours dans son sac.

Après s'être habillée elle décida d'aller à la guilde pour prendre son petit déjeuné. A cette heure, il n'y avait pas grand monde à Fairy Tail.

-Bonjour Inazuma ! La salua Mirajane. Tu es bien matinale.

Elle marmonna un « bonjour » presque inaudible et alla s'assoir à la table la plus isolée, celle que prenait toujours Erza lorsqu'elle était petite. La barmaid se dirigea vers elle et lui demanda tout en souriant :

-Que voudrais tu que je te serves ? Un chocolat chaud, un café ?

-Un café, s'il te plaît. Répondit la nouvelle avec un air endormi. Et du sucre aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mirajane lui apporta sa tasse de café. La journée aurait put-être incroyablement calme si Natsu n'était pas arrivé accompagné de Happy en hurlant dans toute la guilde : « Quelqu'un à vue la nouvelle ? La fille de papi ! Répondez bande d'enfoirés ! » Sa voix était si forte que l'on entendait même pas le « Aye Sir ! » du chat bleu ailé. La concernée, avait gardée un calme olympien, d'une part, parce qu'elle n'était pas bien réveillée et de l'autre, parce qu'elle se contrefichait de savoir pourquoi le mage de feu voulait la voir. Il finit par la repérer de l'autre côté de la guilde et courut jusqu'à sa table.

Elle ne réagit même pas à son arrivé, et continua à boire son café. Salamander en fut légèrement vexé, mais ne le montra pas, il lui dit en souriant de toutes ses dents :

-On viens te voir pour une mission ! On se disait que voudrais bien venir avec nous !

-Même Lucy dit que c'est une bonne idée ! Rajouta le chat.

Inazuma but une nouvelle gorgé de café et posa sa tasse avant de répondre :

-Pas intéressée.

Les yeux du Dragon Slayer s'agrandirent, il allait répliquer, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Happy s'en chargea pour lui.

-T'es bien désagréable toi ! C'est pas comme ça que tu te feras des amis !

-La ferme sale matou !

Elle attrapa l'une des aile du chat bleu et se dernier ressentit une puissante onde de choc dans tout son corps. Il tomba sur le sol en fumant légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu... ? S'exclama Natsu.

Il regarda la jeune fille qui regardait Happy puis sa main un voile de peur devant les yeux. Elle se leva brutalement, et courut hors de la guilde, des larmes pleins les yeux.

-Ça va Happy ? Demanda Natsu à son compagnon encore fumant.

-Aye Sir... Répondit-il la voix tremblotante.

Le garçon le prit dans ses bras, il s'apprêta à quitter la guilde quand...

-Salut la compagnie !

Un jeune adolescent se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, il était vêtu d'un simple jean, d'un t-shirt noir et d'un sweat de la même couleur. Ses cheveux était noir et ses yeux d'un joli chocolat.

-Nicolas, dit Natsu un peu dans les nuages, t'as réussis ta mission ?

-Et comment ! S'exclama le nouveau venu. C'était pas du gâteau mais j'ai était bien récompensé !

Natsu n'était pas très attentif, mais il était content de revoir son ami. Nicolas remarqua Happy en mauvais état.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé à se pauvre vieux ?

-Une nouvelle, elle à un sale caractère, et dès qu'elle à touché Happy... Ben, c'était comme si elle l'avait électrocuté...

-Y a une nouvelle ?

Le mage de feu lui expliqua rapidement qui elle était, et la réaction de la guilde lorsque l'on avait appris qui elle était. Nicolas resta pensif quelques instant.

-Allons lui parler. Suggéra-t-il. Histoire de savoir pourquoi elle a fait ça.

-Hm... T'as raison, allons-y. Répondit Salamander.  
Et sur ces mots, ils quittèrent la guilde à la recherche de la jeune mage. Elle était toujours au même arbre, devant Fairy Tail, un casque sur les oreilles. Elle n'entendit pas les deux mages arriver près d'elle. Elle sursauta lorsque Natsu lui tapota l'épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Demanda-t-elle en enlevant son casque. Et toi, qui es tu ? Rajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du brun.

-Moi, je suis Nicolas, mage du Magma*. Heureux de faire ta connaissance... Heu... ?

-Inazuma. Mais je n'en serais pas si heureuse à ta place.

Nicolas fut surpris de la réaction de la jeune fille. Le Dragon Slayer du feu commençait à s'impatienter.

-Bon, expliques moi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Happy ?

-Je... Comment ça... Ce que je lui ai fait...

Elle cherchait ses mots, en vain. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait fait au pauvre chat bleu mais se refusait à l'admettre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait.

-Alors, expliques toi ! Dit Natsu en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter au joues, elle ne voulait pas que l'on sache... Elle n'y était pour rien.

-C'est pas d'ma faute ! Cria-t-elle.  
La mage se leva et partit en courant en direction de FairyHills. Quand on lui attrapa le poignet. Elle crut tout d'abord que c'était Natsu mais fut surprise de voir le mage du Magma. Il avait l'air légèrement énervé et serrait le poignet d'Inazuma avec force.

-Bon écoutes moi bien, je ne te connais pas mais j'aimerais que tu nous expliques sérieusement se que t'as fait à Happy ! Et n'essaies pas de t'enfuir !

-Je... Je l'ai électrocuté ! C'est bon vous êtes content ? Explosa-t-elle les yeux pleins de rage.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques instant, puis le mage de Feu vînt le briser.

-Donc, tu utilises la même magie que Luxus ?

-T'es perspicace dis moi ! Maintenant que je vous ai dit ce que j'ai fait à votre matou, vous pouvez me foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute ?

La blonde n'attendit même pas de réponse, et arracha son poignet de l'emprise de Nicolas pour filer vers le dortoir des femmes.

-Elle est vraiment bizarre cette fille... Mais je penses pas qu'elle soit vraiment méchante.

-Si tu l'dis. Moi j'ai faim, on va chez Lucy ? Proposa Salamander.

-Ouais, comme d'habitude.

-Aye Sir...

***Mage du Magma : Même magie que la glace avec du magma. Au lieu de dire : « Ice Make » on dit : « Fire Make ». **


End file.
